The Kekkaishi and the Blossom
by SakuMulti
Summary: A girl who has been able to see odd creatures that nobody else could see since she was a child goes to a school called Karasumori and she's seeing these strange creatures even more... Extream OOCness for a few characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kekkaishi and the Blossom**

Summary: A girl who has been able to see odd creatures that nobody else could see since she was a child goes to a school called Karasumori and she's seeing these strange creatures even more. Afraid of being outcast, she doesn't say anything about them until she stays in the school after dark. Will she finally be able to find out what the creatures are or will she find something else.

A boy who had the ability to see and destroy creatures that nobody else could see goes to a school called Karasumori and he's been noticing a girl reacting to something whenever a creature was present. Will he be able to hide the secret from the nosey girl or will he do something else.

I'm sorry for my terrible summary. It's probably not even accurate. Possible OOCnes, not quite sure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi or Naruto. They belong to their rightful owners.**

On a day like any other, a girl walked to her school alone, like every day. But today she ran into someone, or more they ran into her. The girl was about to fall when the boy who had bumped into her caught her right before she was out of reach. He pulled her back up, but when he did he pulled to hard causing them to fall the other way with the girl lying on top of the boy. She blushed madly at the position they were in. The boy had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling on the sidewalk.

By the time the boy realized this, the girl was almost completely red. He let her go as soon as he could and was also blushing madly. "U-um… I-I'm sorry for being in your way." The girl said as she bowed her head. "No, no, no, it's my fault. I'm sorry." The boy said as he shook his hands in front of his face. "Oh, by the way I'm Yoshimori." "I'm Sakura." The girl known as Sakura said. She then started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?" The boy known as Yoshimori asked annoyed. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you're funny." Sakura replied and then smiled. 'She is so cute. No, no, Yoshimori. She's some stranger you ran into on the street.' Yoshimori thought as his face reddened. He then realized something. "Hey, do you go to Karasumori?" "Hm? Oh, yeah. Why?" Sakura questioned, "Well I go there too, and speaking of Karasumori, we should probably get going." Yoshimori suggested. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. They then proceeded to walk to school together.

They talked about anything that came to mind but Sakura let her secret slip when she saw a creature. "Yoshimori?" Sakura said. "Yeah? What is it Sakura?" Yoshimori replied. "Do you see that thing?" Sakura said as she pointed to where a bug-like creature was hiding in the shadows. Yoshimori was shocked. "You mean, you can see Ayakashi?" Yoshimori asked still in shock. "A-Ayakashi?" Sakura asked shocked that someone else could see the creatures known as Ayakashi. "How long have you been able to see these creatures?" Yoshimori asked. "Since I was little. Why?" Sakura asked as she snapped out of shock and looked to where the creature was. "No reason." Yoshimori answered. Then, realization dawned on Sakura. "You mean, you can see the creatures to?" Sakura yelled causing Yoshimori to stiffen and fall to the ground.

A few minutes later Yoshimori and Sakura started walking again. "Hey, Yoshimori?" Sakura asked. "Yeah?" Yoshimori replied while rubbing his ears which still hurt from Sakura's yelling. "I'm sorry for hurting your ears." Sakura said while looking down. Yoshimori was shocked. 'Why is she apologizing?' He thought. "No, don't be sorry." Yoshimori said freaking out because he thought that Sakura would start crying. Sakura looked up and then smiled in understanding. 'Darn. She looks so cute when she smiles. What am I thinking? I just met her this morning!' Yoshimori thought as he turned his head away and put his hand up to cover his mouth while he was trying to hide his blush. Sakura was wondering what he was doing and stepped over to his other side. Yoshimori noticed that her face was close and backed away into a wall. Sakura just stood there with a confused expression. "Wha-What do you think you were doing?" Yoshimori called out while pointing at her with his right hand and his other appendages against the wall while he was blushing madly. Sakura just looked at him confused.

When they got to school they ended up walking in the same direction. Neither of them noticed that all of the girls were glaring at Sakura and all the boys were glaring at Yoshimori. You see, in Karasumori Sakura was thought of as the prettiest girl gaining the hatred of all the girls except for a few girls who didn't really care about stuff like that. Yoshimori was gaining the glares of all the guys because he was walking and talking with Sakura while she was smiling. Neither of them noticed the glares until Saklura was tripped by one of the girls and almost ended up falling down the stairs. Yoshimori did what he did earlier, he caught Sakura before she was out of reach and pulled her up, but this time he didn't pull to hard, but he did pull her to him without meaning to. So to sum up what happened, Sakura was tripped, Yoshimori caught her, Yoshimori ended up pulling her into an embrace.

This action gained Yoshimori the most heated glares, but also thankful smiles, from all of the boys in the school and it gained Sakura and Yoshimori the most heated glares from all of the girls in the school. It took a few moments for Yoshimori to notice what he was doing. When he did notice what he was doing he quickly let Sakura go with a blush much like the one he had earlier. "Okay who did that?" one of the boys yelled as he went over to Sakura. He then pushed Yoshimori aside and asked, "Blossom, are you okay?" "Hey! What was that for?" Yoshimori asked seeing Sakura looking uncomfortable with the attention. The other boy turned his head to Yoshimori and said, "To get to the beautiful blossom of Karasumori." Sakura had started shuffling over to Yoshimori while the boy that had come over to her was looking off into space. Yoshimori and Sakura had made it to class by the time that anyone had noticed that they were gone.

Ironically it would seem that Sakura was transferring classes and was put into Yoshimori's class. They were both surprised but still happy that she was transferred and ironically the only empty seat in the room was the seat next to Yoshimori. When Sakura was called to the front of the room to be introduced she was tripped once again by one of the girls that were in the hallway. Before Yoshimori knew what was happening he caught Sakura again but this time not to himself but rather just so she was standing. "Thanks, I guess that's the third time today you caught me?" Sakura said sheepishly. "It was no problem." Yoshimori said, but then looked to where the girl who had tripped Sakura was sitting. "Hey, what's your problem with Sakura?" Yoshimori asked as the teacher walked over to them. "Yes, I would also want to know why you did that. But we have a class in session and you have to go to the office." The teacher said and then turned his attention to Sakura. "Ms. Haruno, why don't you go to the nurse to be sure that you're okay, and Yoshimori can take you since you both seem to know each other." The teacher then turned back to his board after the girl, Sakura, and Yoshimori had left.

As Sakura and Yoshimori were walking through the halls Sakura had coughed and gotten red. "Sakura, are you sure that you're okay?" Yoshimori asked as Sakura stopped walking to face him and said, "Yeah, of course… I'm… fine." She then started to fall forward, but once again, Yoshimori caught her. "Four times." Yoshimori whispered as he picked Sakura up bridal style and begun running to the nurse's office.

When he arrived at the nurse's office he had to kick the door open and when he got there the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Yoshimori then proceeded to walk over to one of the beds and set Sakura down. He then started looking around for a cloth. When he found one he took it over to the sink and dampened it. He then ringed the towel out and put it on Sakura's forehead. He stayed in the room with her for a few hours until school ended. He didn't realize how long he had been on the office until the bell rung. They had been in the nurse's office since the beginning of school. He realized that he would be dead, but he didn't care too much since he was with Sakura.

It took another few hours for Sakura to wake up and by the time she did it was dark and Yoshimori was being very vigilant. "Yoshimori? What's wrong?" Sakura said as she sat up. "Oh, nothing Sakura." Yoshimori replied. 'She can see Ayakashi and Hakubi will be able to smell me.' Yoshimori thought as he continued to look around until he felt two arms wrap around him. "Thank you." Sakura said as she continued to hug Yoshmori. Yoshimori's arms slowly wrapped around Sakura. "You don't have to thank me." He said smiling since Sakura was better. He then saw something that he didn't want to see. "An Ayakashi." Yoshimori said.

Sakura looked to where Yoshimori was looking. "Kouya." Sakura said as she released Yoshimori from her hug. She then proceeded to walk towards him. Before Sakura made it over to Kouya, he was tackled onto the ground by Madarao. "Yoshimori are you and your little friend okay?" Madarao asked. "What are you doing to Kouya?" Sakura yelled as she jumped out the window, which was on the first level of the school, and ran to Kouya's side. "Sakura! Wait!" Yoshimori yelled as he proceeded to run after her. "What are you doing you foolish child?" Madaradao said as he pushed her away with his tail. "Stop it!" Sakura yelled as she jumped over Madarao's tail and then she proceeded to run over to Kouya's side. "Kouya, are you okay?" Sakura asked as tears started streaming down her face.

Kouya looked up and was shocked to see who was holding his head. 'It's a human. She can see me. She's so familiar." Kouya thought. Then, Kouya rembered. "Sakura. What are you doing here?" Madarao was surprised that Kouya had not killed Sakura yet because he knew the hatred that Kouya felt for humans had consumed him. "Kouya." Sakura said as she cradled his head more and started hugging his head. He had gotten up and was leaning into the hug that Sakura wanted to give him.

"Young girl, how did you know he wasn't going to kill you?" Madarao asked, still unsure about the conditions. "Yeah, I'd like to know that as well Sakura." Yoshimori said, still a little worried about the circumstances. "I knew that he wouldn't kill me because he saved me." Was Sakura's response.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kekkaishi and the Blossom**

Summary: A girl who has been able to see odd creatures that nobody else could see since she was a child goes to a school called Karasumori and she's seeing these strange creatures even more. Afraid of being outcast, she doesn't say anything about them until she stays in the school after dark. Will she finally be able to find out what the creatures are or will she find something else.

A boy who had the ability to see and destroy creatures that nobody else could see goes to a school called Karasumori and he's been noticing a girl reacting to something whenever a creature was present. Will he be able to hide the secret from the nosey girl or will he do something else.

I'm sorry for my terrible summary. It's probably not even accurate. Possible OOCnes, not quite sure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi or Naruto. They belong to their rightful owners.**

This chapter has a lot of questions, so please, bare with me.

XwX

"What?" Madarao and Yoshimori yelled/asked simultaneously. "Why is that so surprising?" Sakura asked as she released Kouya from her hug. "When did it happen, young girl?" Madarao asked. "I think it was when I was seven." Sakura replied. "What happened that caused Kouya to save you?" Madarao asked. This caused Sakura to put a face of sorrow on.

After a few minutes Sakura replied sadly, "He saved me from other creatures that had already killed the rest of my family." Yoshimori was shocked. 'She's been living alone since she was seven?' Yoshimori thought sadly. Then Sakura continued. "But it's okay because I had Kouya." "What do you mean young girl? Kouya would never save a human, much less take care of a human." Madarao questioned and then said. "Well, after he killed the creatures that had killed my family he came over to me and signaled for me to follow him. After that he taught me how to survive on my own." Sakura replied. 'Kouya never tried to kill her?' Madarao thought suspiciously. "Did you ever see him kill anyone?" Madarao questioned. "The only time he did was to protect me!" Sakura replied defending Kouya.

This surprised Madarao greatly. "You truly care for Kouya, don't you young girl?" It was more of a statement then a question from Madarao. "Of course I do! He protected me until a couple months ago!" Sakura yelled/replied. 'Sakura.' Yoshimori thought in his head. "Well then, it would seem that I don't have to worry about fighting you then." Madarao said. This made Sakura very happy, until he continued. "But, he has to have a seal if I am not to fight him." "A seal?" Sakura asked.

After Madarao finished explaining what seal he was talking about Sakura was about to protest until, "If that is what it takes." 'Kouya.' Madarao thought. "You can't! What if you're not the same?" Sakura protested. "It's okay Sakura; I'll be exactly the same." Kouya reassured. "Fine, but how will we do it?" Sakura questioned. "I'll do it." Yoshimori offered. "But Yoshimori, it's dangerous." Sakura said trying to keep him safe. "No 'buts' Sakura." Yoshimori said. 'If this will make you happy I'll do it.' He then thought. "This is going to hurt." Yoshimori said. "I can take it." Kouya replied. "Well then, let's get it over with." Yoshimori said and then proceeded to seal Kouya, who thrashed around only a little.

After the sealing was done the area was only destroyed a little. "Wow! Kouya, you look so different!" Sakura said amazed and relieved. "Yeah, I guess so." Kouya replied. He had taken a form that resembled Madarao and Hakubi except his beads were blue. Kouya then sniffed the air. "That other dog is coming." Kouya said. Sakura then looked to where Kouya was looking and saw a girl and another dog. "Yoshimori!" The girl yelled angrily. This caused Yoshimori to, robotically, look over his shoulder. "T-Tokine. H-Hey." Yoshiori said fearfully. "Yoshimori, who's she?" Sakura asked, clueless to Yoshimori's fearful response and expression. "What is she doing here? Nobody's allowed on school grounds after dark! Who's the dog?" Tokine yelled never once losing her angry voice and expression.

After a few minutes Tokine stopped yelling. "I-I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet-" Sakura started as she was interrupted by Tokine. "Yes it's nice to meet you to, but you're not allowed on school grounds and as for you dog." Tokine said as she got ready to destroy Kouya. Yoshimori realized what Tokine was doing and yelled, "No Tokine! He's not an evil Ayakashi!" "What do you mean, of course he's evil! He attacked us for no reason!" Tokine responded. Kouya coughed gaining the attention of everyone. "Actually, I attacked you because I smelt something familiar. I just recently found what I had smelled." Kouya said as he curled around Sakura. "Something familiar?" Tokine questioned.

After everything was explained to Tokine she understood. "So the familiar thing was Sakura?" She questioned. "Yes, she is the reason I attacked you." Kouya said. "You mean I was the reason you were hurt?" Sakura asked sadly, on the brink of tears. "N-No, that's not what he meant Sakura." Yoshimori said, frantically trying to keep her from crying. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, really." Yoshimori replied, relieved that Sakura was not crying.

A few minutes later Yoshimori felt something slide by his feet. He saw what it was, "Ayakashi!" He yelled. Everyone got away in time except for Sakura. When the Ayakashi transformed it grew tentacles, a long snout, it became very large, and it grew wings. When it saw Sakura it said, "What do we have here?" And with that it wrapped one of its tentacles around her and picked her up. "Sakura!" Yoshimori yelled as he tried to run towards Sakura. He was stopped by Tokine. "Yoshimori, you won't be able to get her like that." She said, watching Sakura struggle. Yoshimori starred at her, hoping she would be able to help Sakura. "Kouya, get away!" Sakura yelled. This shocked everyone. 'Sakura?' Yoshimori thought. "No, I won't leave you!" Kouya yelled. "You have to get away. You… have… to." Sakura said as she regained her fever. "Sakura!" Yoshimori and Kouya yelled simultaneously. "What happened to her?" Madarao asked. "She had a fever earlier, she may have another one." Yoshimori responded. Kouya looked at them and thought, 'Not again.' Kouya was watching Sakura as he thought this.

Sakura was having a dream, or more a memory, as she was knocked out. It was a memory from the day she became an orphan. "Mother…Father…Brother …Grandmother…Grandfather." A seven year old Sakura said as she looked at her bloody family being eaten by Ayakashi from behind a tree. The Ayakashi saw her and flew/ran over to where she was hiding. Sakura saw that they had seen her and she ran.

As Sakura was running she tripped. She looked at her attackers with fear and tears in her eyes. As they got closer a flash of purple ran towards them. "Foolish human." The Purple being said as he attacked the Ayakashi. Sakura just sat there, watching the Ayakashi that had killed her family being killed themselves.

When the being had killed the last of the Ayakashi he turned around and started walking away. He didn't think that Sakura would follow him until he heard her walking behind him. "What are you doing child?" The being asked, not looking at Sakura. "I'm going with you." She replied. "Why? You humans live together." He replied. "Those-Those creatures attacked and killed the rest of my family." She replied. This caused the being to think. He then decided on what to do with the child. "You may come with me young girl, but first I must know your name." The being said. This caused Sakura to become very happy. "I'm Sakura." And with that the two started to run and for the first time in a very long time, they both felt as if they had a friend that they could trust.

Sakura's fever was getting worse as Yoshimori, Kouya, Madarao, Hakubi, and Tokine tried to free her. "Sakura wake up!" Kouya yelled as he headed for Sakura. "Kouya, get back!" Madarao yelled as a tentacle hit Kouya into the side of the school. "Kouya!" Madarao yelled. "I'm fine. Save Sakura before it's too late!" Kouya yelled. "Right!" Madarao replied.

Sakura was going in and out of being conscious and unconscious until she was able to stay conscious long enough to get a message to the Ayakashi. "They'll kill you. Release me and run. Get away from this place." "Foolish human, you really think I can be killed after gaining this much power? Ha, you'll never understand my power. In fact, why are you still alive? Oh well, I guess I got distracted. I'll just kill you now!" The Ayakashi stated. "No!" Everyone yelled. The Ayakashi merely laughed at their anguish as he started to slowly squeeze Sakura. "Ahhh!" Sakura yelled as she was squeezed. "Sakura!" Yoshimori and Kouya yelled helplessly. Yoshimori then decided, 'I won't let you die here Sakura!' "Kets!" Yoshimori said as it surrounded every part of the Ayakashi, except for the tentacle that Sakura was being held in.

Sakura began free falling until, "Kets, Kets, Kets!" Yoshimori said as he made Kets stairs to get to Sakura. He caught her and started to jump down his, handmade, Kets stairs. Tokine took care of the Ayakashi with, "Mets!" "Sakura!" Kouya said as he came over to Sakura and Yoshimori. "Sakura, are you okay?" Kouya continued while floating around them. Sakura just looked peaceful. "Kouya, she's okay, she's just sleeping and her fever has gone down. She should be just fine." Yoshimori finished as he looked up to meet Kouya's gaze.

After standing for a minute, a voice could be heard. "Yo-shi-mo-ri!" The voice yelled as it got closer. Before Yoshimori could turn around his head was sent flying to the earth as two things happened. One of the things was two sandaled feet coming down upon the back of Yoshimori's head and the other thing was Sakura flying out of Yoshimori's arms.

Kouya saw Sakura and caught her by the collar of her uniform. He didn't try to help Yoshimori. "Gramps!" Yoshimori yelled angrily. "You should know not to let your guard down anywhere." Yoshimori's grandfather, Shigemori Sumimura, said. He then saw Sakura. "What is she doing here?" He yelled pointing a finger at, the now awakening, Sakura. Sakura saw the man and asked, "Who are you?" "I should be asking you the same thing young girl." Shigemori replied. "Kouya, could you please set me down?" Sakura asked Kouya while looking at him. Kouya nodded and slowly set Sakura onto her own feet. Sakura was a bit wobbly and almost fell, but, once again, Yoshimori caught her. "That makes, hm, let's see." Yoshimori said counting something out with his fingers. "Six times I've caught you today. You really need to work on that. I'm not always going to be around to catch you ya know." Yoshimori said humorously. "What? Six times? I must be very clumsy then." Sakura said.

Yoshimori saw her and continued, "None of them have been your fault you know. The first time was when I bumped into you. The second time was when you were tripped. The third time you were tripped. The fourth time you had a fever. The fifth time you were unconscious. Then you were wobbly just then and that was the sixth time." "Thanks Yoshimori. That makes me feel better." Sakura said as a depressing aura surrounded her.

Yoshimori saw this and said, in a very panicked way as he was obviously freaking out, "No, I said that they weren't your fault." "Really?" Sakura asked as she looked up. "Yes, really." Yoshimori said as he gave her a smile. 'She's really cute when she's happy.' Yoshimori thought as his face softened until he realized what he had just thought. His thought caused him to blush after he realized he thought it. "Yoshimori, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on Yoshimori's forehead. This caused Yoshimori to become even redder than before and his shade of red started to compete with the shade of a ripe tomato. "Yoshimori! You're getting redder!" Sakura yelled while freaking out. Unbeknownst to Sakura, her worrying was making her even cuter in Yoshimori's opinion and her face was close to his even though she was a half head to a head shorter than himself. 'She-She's so cute!' Yoshimori thought as he got even redder and the blood that was rushing to his face was too much. He fell backwards with swirly eyes as he landed with a slightly loud thud. "Yoshimori!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to his side.

"Who is she?" Shigemori asked Tokine. "She's a girl named Sakura who lived with that Ayakashi known as Kouya." Tokine replied as she pointed to Sakura and then to Kouya, who was floating by her side. "Interesting name. What's her last name?" Shigemori asked as he faced Tokine. "It's- actually, she never said. Sakura! What's your last name?" Tokine yelled to Sakura, who had resorted to shaking Yoshimori to bring him back to his senses. Sakura hadn't heard her.

Sakura was leaning down to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation right when Yoshimori's eyes snapped open. He saw Sakura's face was getting closer and heard Kouya growling and so he rolled away and hit the wall and then rolled back over to Sakura, right as he did that, she kissed his cheek. As that happened, Yoshimori became extremely red, again, and Sakura was looking at him happily and puzzledly as Kouya was silently cursing Yoshimori to death as Madarao and Hakubi held him back.

"Sakura!" Tokine yelled, this time getting Sakura's attention. "Yes Tokine?" Sakura replied as she looked at Tokine and Shigemori questionably. "What's your last name?" Tokine asked as she and Shigemori walked over to Sakura, who was getting up, and Yoshimori, who was getting up while trying to slowly back away from Kouya, who had escaped for a second and darted straight towards Yoshimori. Sakura smiled and said her last name. "Haruno." Then there was a prolonged silence before Shigemori stated, "But they were all killed."

Sakura just stared at him for a moment before she and Yoshimori asked, "What?"

XwX

What would be worse to face off against? A ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja? Please tell me and tell me why. No reason whatsoever.

What would be better to face off against? A ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja? Please tell me and tell me why. No reason whatsoever.

If you had to face off against a ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja, what would you pick?

XwX

Happy April Fool's Day!


End file.
